Against All Odds
by KSuzMil
Summary: Sonny and Olivia Corinthos struggle to raise their family of twelve, have two high profiled careers and keep their romance alive in the city of Port Charles. Can they keep their territory safe when Julian Jerome comes to town. See how this family remains as one and is there for one another.


**_Greetings! _**

**_So Solivia? Yep here's another story starting my babies! I got this idea from the movie "Cheaper by the Dozen". I just thought it would be nice to do a GH version. Basically all the plot lines are my own except for the Mafia, Bensonhurst and the Metro Court. Sonny and Olivia are married with twelve kinds, who are all very different as you will see. I took actual GH characters and placed them in the roles of the Corinthos children. The goal here is to have the Corinthos vs Jerome Mob War but we'll see how you guys like it. This will only have one chapter plus a description of the characters (coming soon) until I get requests for more. _**

**_-All typo's are mine and I will edit them later. _**

**_-Follow me on Twitter KSuzMil for the LATEST updates. _**

**_-COMMENT, VOTE & DON'T BE AFRAID TO MESSAGE ME! 3 _**

**_ -KSuzMil _**

Michael "Sonny" Corinthos jr. was the head of the Mafia in Port Charles New York. He was a dangerous

unapproachable man that most avoided at all cause. He had been in control of the area for more than two

decades. He had his warehouse and his hit men who would obey all orders given by the boss. Corinthos

didn't have many friends in the town because of his reputation. He was fine with that considering he only

ever really wanted to be with one person, his wife and childhood sweetheart, Olivia Ann Falconeri. Sonny

had grown up with Olivia back in Bensonhurst and eventually perused her romantically. Olivia; a good girl

from a large Italian family with big brown eyes and wild red hair which went perfect with her imagination.

She was looking to get out of the Italian traditions, an escape from it all. She found that in bad boy Sonny.

The fact that her entire family disproved only drove her closer to him. In their teen years Sonny had already

started his career as a mobster, taking orders from the leading men in their territory. When Sonny was

fifteen he dropped out of school and started traveling with the Mafia. Olivia desperately wanted to follow but

her parents drew the line. She went on with her life, attending school, doing chores and pining for her lover

every night. The days grew into weeks and the weeks changed into months. After the third year Olivia was

sure Sonny was never coming back for her. It was a late night in June when he appeared on her doorstep,

Olivia had completed high school and was now preparing for college. Her parents tried to turn Sonny away

but he wouldn't leave until he spoke to Olivia. She eventually heard the shouting and came out onto the

porch where she saw her father in a heated conversation with the boy who held her heart. Sonny took Olivia

for a walk around town late that night and asked her to marry him. She was hesitant at first because of how

young they were and his lifestyle. But Sonny was able to convince his young, naive girlfriend otherwise.

They were married that summer in a small church in Bensonhurst. After the wedding the two fled to Port

Charles. The territory Sonny had wanted for years. He had finally earned the right to it and he was going to

make a name for himself there. Olivia however, attended some classes at a local college there. She was

going to major in business. Their one year anniversary came and went. Olivia had asked about kids a few

times but Sonny was more focused on his business. Olivia became lonely after she finished her studies and

bought a hotel, the Metro Court. Sonny was always working late so she spent most of her time at the hotel.

It was their five year wedding anniversary when she finally convinced him to have a baby. He hoped for a

son, someone to take over the business when he retired. She hoped for a daughter, someone who would be

there when her husband wasn't. When the day came Olivia gave birth to a son, Dante Angelo Corinthos he

was named. They were both thrilled to be parents of the beautiful baby boy but Olivia still wanted that

daughter. It took three more years and after many discussions it was decided that they would have more

children. Robin Grace Corinthos was born and Olivia had gotten her wish. Olivia took Dante and baby Robin

to work with her at the hotel. Four months after Robin's second birthday Olivia gave birth to twins, Jason

Edward and Alan James "AJ" Corinthos. After the twins were born Olivia hired her cousin Connie as their

babysitter when she was needed. With their growing family the Corinthos' moved into a mansion they called

Greyston Manor, still in Porrt Charles. During the moving process Olivia had Emily Kristine Corinthos, theire

second daughter. Five kids, Sonny wanted to stop there but Olivia, coming from a large family, wanted

more. Three years after Emily, Damian Joseph Corinthos was born. After Damian Sonny took Olivia away to

his island for a week leaving Connie with the kids. The couple was careless and soon son Michael

Christopher Corinthos III was born. Sonny finally had the son named after him, it was Olivia's idea and he

loved holding little Michael in his arms he knew they would have a bond. Olivia's Birthday presented itself as

another carless night and 13 months after Michael twins Lesley Lu "Lulu" and Mariah Maximilliana "Maxie"

Corinthos were born. The twins made the number of kids nine. Both Sonny and Olivia's businesses had

grown over the years and they were extremely well off. On their 21st wedding anniversary Olivia announce

d she was pregnant with baby number ten. Sonny made her promise this was the last one. Baby girl Laure

n Katherine, "Kiki" Corinthos was born nine months later. After Kiki Sonny and Olivia really didn't care wha

t life through at them. They were good parents and exports at raising children. They both consumed a little

too much alcohol the night of Dante's sweet sixteen party and a year after Kiki son Morgan Stone Corintho

s arrived. Olivia found herself at home more and more with each child. Sonny tried to convince her to sell

the Metro Court but she couldn't. Instead she went into a partnership with cousin Connie. The two worked

side by side and eventually the hotel had its highest ratings in years. The night of the General Hospital

Nurses Ball Dr. Drake was giving his speech and a gunman opened fire on the room full of people. Sonny

thought the shooting was meant for him but it was directed towards Connie. Her ex Johnny Zacchara had

taken it upon himself to end her after she left him weeks earlier. Connie was shot and pronounced dead at

the scene, After Connie's death Olivia went into a downward spiral. She wanted to sell the hotel but Sonny

wouldn't let her. He hired Carly Jacks to take over until Olivia was well enough to start work again. One

night Olivia was deeply upset and thinking about Connie, she ended up at Sonny's office and he consoled

her. They made love in the early morning hours and she returned to work days later. A few months passed

and Olivia knew something was off. Her clothes were getting tighter, she couldn't stand certain smells and

she had been nauseous lately. She went to GH knowing what to expect but she needed to be sure. Dr.

Westbourne confirmed she was indeed pregnant. Olivia broke the news that night at dinner. Robin told her

mother that this was a sign that she should move forward and focus on the future. Olivia agreed and

months later Constanza Louis "Connie" Corinthos was born. Olivia and Sonny agreed to name her after her

strong independent cousin who had been taken from them too soon. Now two years after baby Connie the

Corinthos family is in for a rude awakening. Things may seem all fine and dandy in the Mob family for now

but they won't if Julian Jerome has his way.

_**IF THE FORMAT IS MESSED UP I'M SORRY! **_

_**Review if you want more. **_


End file.
